kiddygradefandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 10: The 2 who lived
That was the tenth episode of Kiddy Girl-and. It aired on December 17, 2009 Plot Summery Bathroom Ascoeur and Q-feuille both have been depressed ever since after the attack, when Alisa and Belle where in the bath they speak to the other girls, Di-air was playing with Tama in the bath, but Ascoeur and Q-feuille doesn't realize what they heard something wrong, because they look so sad, the GTO receptionists may know about the Encouragement to ES Members, but that was why they didn't know what could happened, that Alisa and Belle doesn't answer to the two girls what was going on here, Di-air looked at the ES Members where they both looked upset, and because G-Society was ploy worked. Galactic 24 News Wherever the News anchor was reporting that the G-Society was revealed and attacked civilians at the hands of GTO. The suspension orders were executed by the Government of the Galactic Federation to host the GTO on the planet Aineias. Most of its functions will be covered by other related agencies, and are being taken without any chaos. Meanwhile in the Touch & Go! Cafe while it was closed, Mi Nourose sit on a stool at counter and watch the news about the last week's terrifying attack by the G-Society in this Memorial Day, and perhaps he was shocked about whatever could happened and that he knows that was a terrible thing in the whole universe. Hospital Room Ascoeur, Q-feuille and Di-air were waiting and watching after them, both Un-ou and Tweedledum were unconscious and injured by the G-Society members during the raid. Whenever they just give CPR to help their bodies in the paramedic treatments, And Hiver request the paramedics can do the bodies with health flatlines that can contracted themselves. However, Hiver was asking Tweedledee that her partner, Tweedledum will be all right, But wasn't sure about him, under these conditions, Tweedledum was not possibly as also you hurt, then Hiver felt depressed that Tweedledee can look after him. When she have to take some rest at least, that All that she knows All because She defended herself. By in the mean time, A-ou thinks to Un-ou was normal to help his partners, But Now it was your turn to save your brother. When Tweedledee no need to tell me that, but then A-ou appreciated to him, that She was the only in the same situation as him, then He replies to her not to get worried about her brother. In other thing, Hiver may support that Un-ou and Tweedledee want to come to her office. As Di-air seen they just arrive on this deck, Hiver, Un-ou and Tweedlede wants Ascoeur and Q-feuille to Apologize if any waiting, But then three girls also come with Hiver. Q-feuille agreed, Di-Air agreed and even Ascoeuor May agreed that she look so sad. Hiver's Office The GTO was currently limited in how it can act. They were showing those captions what they have here on the video screen, by the actions and the obvious tricks G Company, the GTO that we will consider the axis of evil. The GTO have received suspension orders above, even if we are available, we can do nothing. That Shares ES-members that you can take were restricted, and they have permission to move this site. But Tweedledee groans, Sommer realize that any case has nothing to do with the waitresses. In other words, Hiver can trust Ascoeur and Q-feuille that those are unofficial ES-members can go anywhere else. As this point, Sommer knows that he will take the two positions A-ou and Tweedledum, and resume their work. Then Di-air rise her right hand up and ask for Hiver that they were also here. But that was true Hiver replies to Di-air too, that she will become an ES-member. Then Sommer was asking to Ascoeur and Q-feuille to take the place of Trixie and Troisienne. It was their memories in Trixie and Troisienne's past when they were ever dead during the raid. But Ascoeur felt so sad whatever happened to Trixie and Troisienne, but now it was too late, that She lose her friends when they can't live in her relationships. Q-feuille felt sad to Ascoeur that they know about the cause of friends too. Because A-ou and Tweedledee felt sad as well. At this moment, Hiver support to Ascoeur, Q-feuille and Di-air need for a mission in the near future that will be prepared for when the time comes. Di-air agreed. Even Ascoeur may not sure about the raid, but she agreed. In any case. The GTO does consider the attack on the ES-members by the G-Society. Then Hiver asked that the three ES-members to stay in the team and they will be careful too. Di-air was agreed. But Ascoeur and Q-feuille felt so sad that they were never see her friends again, then they were about to leave Hiver's office whenever it was over. A-ou realize to Tweedledee that the reason how could be now or not. in the current situation, the GTO will have no choice but to take positions of Trixie and Troisienne. Tweedledee agreed. Since they could not take the place of Trixie and Troisienne in their life. A-ou recognize that This is the only right way, Whenever Hiver knows that day get back to the way before. However, unlike Ascoeur and Q-feuille who feel now that they can’t do anything, Di-air remains upbeat and vows to become an ES Member. Touch & Go! Cafe Meanwhile, Ascoeur didn't realize what she have done, that Mi Nourose notice that Ascoeur wasn't her fault. Then that was Q-Feuille's fault when she just drop the plate and crash on the floor, that she apologize to him what have she did. He answers to Q-Feuille who was her to broke that plate, becasue she was so sorry about the crash that she didn't handle with care, and she'll clear this now. Except Ascoeur where she listen to him that he thought it was her, so she didn't. Then Ascoeur disagreed, and walk away for sure. Mi Nourose confused, for anything that why are the opposite of the usual. He notice that have a fever a this moment. However, He give the pumpkin pudding to Ascoeur at the dining room, so that was why her favorite meal that she can eat, but this can not be, He recognized, then she has No reaction to assist this manner, when Mi Nourose gave some more to her and She was sorry about the food, when Ascoeur have to work more and walk away. He was confused that she was on duty, whenever he heard that Q-feuille drop another plate with spoiled food and broke in pieces on the floor, that Q-feuille apologize to costumers that she did made a mess in several times, then she shall about clean up twice that the costumers would not know that she doesn't handle the food carefully as she lift the tray to stay neat. That was Mi Nourose notice that was much more serious than a fever at this moment. He was complaining to the waiteresses that they take the day off, that Was an order of the Chief Coffee, when Di-air will responsible for two of them that she agreed to take care of them in a Day off. On the other head, Mi Nourose realize There that three of them may go to your room and take some rest. Leaving Touch & Go! Cafe Whether they leave, Ascoeur, Q-feuille and Di-air decided to ready to go to their room, But Ascoeur knew that was ture where she want to go back, Q-feuille and Di-air explain to her, But Q-Feuille talk her and Ascoeur teleport and disappears to the cemetery, that F-feuille doesn't want to talk to her at this moment. In the cemetery During the Sunset, Ascoeur was visiting her friends meet her friends recognize that she done it again, but in that reason she was sitting down below the grass and gathering their graves, whatever have done after the memorial ceremony has been attacked. At this moment, Asoceur think about their past in her dreams, where the ES-Members could not make us the photo after all. In other words, Ascoeur doesn't sure about anything whatever happened, what was only herself that Trixie and Troisienne weren't here anymore, just that where both of her friends are gone and Ascoeur really missed of friends in her dreams. So that was She become sadder and alone in this entire past. Once Q-feuille and Di-air arrive at the cemetery, they want the explain to Ascoeur that she stay here alone all time, but She turn her head around and face to Q-feuille and Di-air that her and their memories whenever it has been doomed in their dreams, that Q-feuille wants to know to Ascoeur made their chance of desire, but now she felt sad too. At this moment, It was their friends since confirmed they both died, She was scared. Ascoeur realize to Q-feuille what they ever explained, it was a dreadful day in this whole season. Meanwhile, both Ascoeur and Q-feuille sit down beside together on the grass near their graves, Di-air heard Tama meowing and moving of his collar that she was calling where that light from that Island when she ever seen over there, In other words, Q-feuille realized that they wouldn't to be able to become ES-members to combat ahead to the G-Society. That was why Q-feuille knows the Memorial Ceremony was invaded by the G-Society. Although they call apprentices, they do nothing but cause more problems. In their memories, Whenever they stay with them in their group, where Trixie and Troisienne were on their side of their partners, Even during the ceremony, Ascoeur and Q-feuille do nothing they can do. Which in the past, the ES-Members were attacked where they ambushed by the G-Society during the Raid. A Seagull cocks over the bay that Ascoeur really heard that sound and sees the seagulls flying above the ocean, When She saw where they were flying around the coastal place, Then Ascoeur didn't know, Becasue Q-feuille try to comfort her that their memories wherever their friends could not be here in this time. However, Only that Q-feuille was no longer different in that, because She look so upset too, whatever that she and Ascoeur did made a chance to their friends, that they could not able to be ES-members what could ever happened after the G-Society Raid. In other words, Di-Air was asking to Ascoeur and Q-feuille that she will become an ES-member. Then both of them turn towards to her and sit up when they know that Di-air want to be a part of themselves. Q-feuille realize that thing to her, when she would also promised that she can get along of their team. Twice again, Q-feuille May response to her that Di-air could be promised for their help, that she promised to take the place of Trixie and Troisienne and become ES-member. Then Ascoeur may know, Troisienne could count on Q-feuille and Trixie tell Ascoeur that they need them to protect the galaxy because the future, everyone's future. Then Ascoeur will agreed that it was a promise. But Ascoeur can not keep that promise, when Q-feuille turn her face to Ascoeur that she was so stupid and weak that It was possible that I can become a ES-member, while she felt overreacting that It doesn't matter how hard they could try, it was impossible. But she could not make it in become stronger, that was why it was too late. However, Both Ascoeur and Q-feuille were comforting to their hands that they were so sad when Trixie and Troisienne wherever they died, So both of then were living without their friends once they were upset. Di-air asked the two girls will not worry, she realized. Both Ascoeur and Q-feuille knows about the reason and face to her that the day Di-air will protect both of them to be partners. Q-feuille realize that to her what she can do to protect our galaxy. When Di-air will become a great ES-member that she speak to two of them not to worry about it. That was way Di-air could help to become a part of their team. Wherever she look right to that island there was something goes light from that thing while they were watching towards here. Anime Commercial Bumper This needs a break of this anime episode, we'll be right back. Perhaps this Anime picture shows chibi characters, whenever Ascoeur, Q-feuille and Di-air look up to the sky and face to Trixie and Troisienne twice that they were here. We will now return to resume this episode. On the other hand, Un-ou and Tweedledum aren't dead while they were calling to three of them that which of this reason if they were still alive, wherever that Un-ou answers his more words to defend themselves. In their room Meanwhile, in the morning where they stay in their of tower, they just do anything they want to have some time. In the mean time, Di-air also watch the light from the island that towards the distant to their room. Tama meows to Di-air that she saw that light in distance that she always knows. What was more, Di-air has been noticing something in the distance and finally goes to investigate one day. It turns out to be G-Society spies, but because Di-air was alone, she can’t do much, and Tama can barely protect her. Fortunately, Ascoeur and Q-feuille come to her rescue, and their opponents respond by releasing several Genetech Beasts. These prove too much to handle until Di-air’s life comes in direct danger, at which point Ascoeur and Q-feuille suddenly find themselves able to use Trixie and Troisienne’s old powers. They were thus able to defeat the beasts and force their opponents to withdraw. Afterward, Ascoeur realizes that their bodies must remember how Trixie and Troisienne fought and that the two live on inside of them. She and Q-feuille regain their resolve to become ES Members, and sometime later, they were made into warrant ES Members by Chief Hiver. Category:Episodes